A Kick In The Right Direction
by PIKACHUUZY
Summary: John stumbles into a stubborn yet delectable situation.


He was always so flighty and unpredictable after he solved a case. He would be boucing impatiently in his armchair one minute, asleep on the couch the next, staring blankly out the window and playing sad music on that violin of his the very next instant. In the small 'refrectory period' after Sherlock solved a case, as John called it, he alternated vibrantly between childish and depressed and angry and skittish and everything in between. Currently, he was on top of his chair, perched nervously on the back of it as opposed to sitting correctly in the seat, curly hair a mess, fingers twitching hyperly over the strings of the violin in his lap as his eyes bounced around the room.

i manage to furrow my eyebrows at the sight before me and part of me was very much wishing I'd stay in bed. 'i should be used to this i suppose..' i feel me leg lock up for a breif moment but i quickly shake it off, tyring my utmost to keep my casual composure. "Good day, then?" obviously, just trying to start a conversation, sherlock looked captivated in his own little world though, dont know why i bother.  
His fingers jittered over the strings, striking a particularly awful chord when he spoke to him, those huge, crystal kaleidescopic eyes flashing in his direction.

"mn.." i clear my throat and straighten my back in a polite fashion, god when he stared at me. "Yes, then." i glide across the room and take a seat across from him , letting myself sink in the comfort of the chair. "What's the plan for today?"  
He blinked those big blue eyes at the soldier, and the emotion in them was undistinguishable; something like fear, or interest, or surprise, or hyperactivity. There was no way of knowing. He bit his lip gently and the soldier felt like he was walking on a minefield of Sherlock.  
i gulped slightly and looked out the window , i could feel my blood rushing up my neck hoping it wouldnt soon be noted as the redness on his cheeks. "No talking either, alright i can work with it." reflex, i drag my tongue subtly over my lower lip , tapping my fingers across the arm of my seating.

He bit those pale lips again. "I feel hot. Is it hot? I think it's hot. I feel hot." He was in just a purple t shirt and black pants, though their flat was far from hot. Even a bit chilly.

Giving him a quizzical glance i take a moment to feel the temperture , perfectly normal I'd presume. "Maybe you're catching a fever, you're spending quite some time running about on the streets, wouldn't surprise me if that were the case." A loose sigh escaped my lips as i pushed myself up from my seating possition and head towards the kitchen. "Just sit..normally. I'll make some tea."

"Sit...normally?" He couldn't bear to hoist himself off the back of the couch; he was straddling it, pressing his hips down, even if he didn't quite understand why, he needed the pressure between his legs and couldn't bear to get off.

A few minutes later i return to the room with a cup of tea at hand, and the worlds first five year old consulting detective still in the same position, god that man was stubborn. "Up , now." I kicked his bottom lightly with my foot and placed his tea on the table , taking a sip of my own to appreciate the warmth spreading across my body. "Come on, it'll warm you up."

He made a soft little noise when his ass was kicked, even if it was gentle, it made his hips move against the back of the chair, creating a momentary friction, not to mention the simple fact that the detective liked it.

I shut my eyes and cringed in place as a shiver flew down my back..dear god that muffled noise sounded sexual, his imagination really shouldnt get his libido caught up in this. "Y-your not moving? I thought i told you to get up , Your tea is going to get cold and im not making anymore" I try my best to sound unaffected my the small (probably harmless) noise the detective made.

He found himself almost wishing John would do it again, and on some little whime he huffed and lifted himself so he could turn on the back of the chair, plopping himself down in the same position, this time with his back and ass facing John.

Furrowing my eyebrows with a slight twich i manage to make a noise somewhere along the lines of sounding like a strangling pigeon. Terribly flustered i bend my lips to a unpleasant frown. "S-Sherlock, What the hell are you up to? Is this one of your bloody experiments?" I shake my head in disbelief and kick him again , this time a bit harder.

His back arches slightly and he reciprocates the noise he made before, only a little bit louder and longer. The detective was sweating, despite the chilly air of the room.

"Okay I dont know what you're playing at but you better stop it." I feel myself heating up surely his blush was beyond visible but he didnt care obviously the detective was playing some sort of trick on him, toying with him trying to get some grand reaction and dear god it was working. "What are you up to you twat?" i mutter this childishly huffing in quiet unbearable arousal.

He looked over his shoulder with those irresistable eyes, now a little bit glossy but every bit as captivating, his high cheekbones were colored with pink now and his mouth hung open slightly as he panted. "I'm hot John."

As if i didnt already notice..What am i getting myself into. "Erm.. alright ill turn the A/C on then.." i try to murder my long aching arousal with quiet oblivion , i knew that wasnt the right answer but If i said any of the other thoughts bashing around in his head it'd end up with sherlock pinned to the floor begging for dear mercy from my-..oh dear god.

He whined his name. "Johnnn..." It was slow and tantilizing, a nervous cry for help and a hot beckoning.

"W-What? what do you want me to do about your bloody heat stoke." i manage to choke out the words , but i could already feel my throat clogging up the lust fogging up my thoughts.

His hips quivered against the solid back of the chair. "I don't..." His hips gave an involuntary slow grind and he choked out a little noise of pleasure, "Mmmnahh..." He gripped the back of the chair so hard his knuckles turned white. "Johnnn..."

"Oh...fuck,it this is ridiculous" Without another moment to waste, Im accompaning the notorious Sherlock holmes on the floor while he's in the middle of a pornographic stimilation with my favorite arm chair, wont be able to get that out of my mind for quite some time i think. "Jesus Sherlock, what are you doing to me?" ..i bite my lower lip suggestively riding my palm swiftly down Sherlocks back to cup his arse. "Is this what your aiming at? Is this what you want? my attention? Cause you've bloody captivated it."

He gave a high pitched breath at the touch, then a soft purr. He could never deny, he loved the attention and wanted as much of it as he could get, he lifted his hips slightly so his groin was still pressed down against the back of the chair but his ass was partially raised for the soldier.

"F-fuck.." my breath hitched anxiously , a couple months ago if someone told me id be doing this to..to sherlock holmes god id beg to differ, but now..oh now thats the very defenition of what i plan to be doing. I teasingly slide my palm down to his crotch cupping it protectively and pressing it affectionatly with a slight massage at the will of my hand.

His whole body stiffened, as for not liking to be touched, he was unused to touch. He gave a long, hot moan and lifted his hips completely off the back of the chair, it was unbearably hot between his legs.

I slid my hand under his chest , unbuttoning by far my favorite shirt that sherlock wore, with aching desire i pull it off of him leaning forward to kiss his shoulder affectionately. "Your pants sherlock , please ..take off your pants before i rip them to shreds." I moan roughly against his ears as my fingers caress his erect nipples. i could feel myself grinding my pelvis against his ass.

Sherlock took a deep breath, trying to steady his hands enough to fumble with the button on his black jeans, trying to undo it a fair amount of times and failing. John's patience was failing but it was alright, Sherlock was almost ready for it.

"Jesus..-" i curse out loosing my paitence , note to self: buy sherlock some sweats, easier removal, faster climax. I wrap my arms around sherlocks waist assisting him with his so called misshap of buttons and after a tiny bit of stuggling i have them off, i should get an award. I tug them down aggresively and soon enough his briefs fall down after them , i clasp my hand protectively around his cock and slowly, so exasperatingly slowly i begin to massage his length in my palm.

His hips bucked as the soldier picked him up to toss him down on the couch, his thighs shaking, so hard and sensitive, those big blue eyes looking up at him. "John..." He spread his legs ever so slightly and looked up to see if he had made his point.

"Mn..Dont worry.." I huff quietly i felt so ..so crowded , the air felt thick hard to breath but it felt so right and looking at sherlock submissivly beneath him, trembling practically begging for me and only me..it drove me insane , fueled only by lust , admiration and ..something more. i bit my lip a bit insecure as i pull down my own bottoms , pressing my erection against sherlocks back for some sort of response, permission.

Something inside him told him that if it was over to quickly it would do nothing for the heat inside of him, he arched his back in acceptance of John's organ, but wanted more than just to be fucked. "Fuck, John... I... I... Touch me... Take me... Do anything you want to me..."

That was it , that was his que and he wasnt going to let the poor man wait, by all means he was going to give him what he wanted and he wasnt going to hesitate. "Sherlock..Your so fucking Hot..You should let me do this more often." I take his offer and press my tip against the hot warmth of his prostate..fuck this is going to hurt him and i doubt he's properly prepared. "S-Sherlock..you dont em ..this is going to hurt a bit.."

He knew it, he bit his lip wishing he had lube, then had a different idea. Suddenly, he flipped himself around so he was sitting on the couch and John was standing, those icy blues looked up at him again and he opened his mouth so obediently, the soft pink tongue inside showing just slightly, looking up at the soldier, obviously asking for something.

"Ah..~ erm yes that could work too." He'd been grinning so widely i bet if sherlock wasnt so love drunk he wouldve smacked the smile right off his face but heck its been a while, this is defenitly top of the list. recieving a blow job from sherlock holmes? Dont mind if i do. I bit my lip slightly trying to come off as innocent although he already knew it wasmuch to late for that, and if almost no hesitation he slipped his cock inside of sherlocks mouth , his legs practically giving out beneath him.

His eyes drifted closed and he leaned forward to meet him, taking him deep into his throat with seemingly no problem at all, like he didn't even have a gag reflex. Throat and mouth were tight and hot and slick and perfect, he purred on him and pulled off slowly, the tip of his tongue running along the vein in the underside as he did.

"Oh..F-Fuck!" i shut my eyes almost immediately , shit sherlock was good. If i didnt have so much pride i probably would have came right then and there, and what a shame that wouldve been, i grin at my own thoughts but soon my eyebrows are furrowed and i resort to biting my palm to stop the loud moaning aching to come out from my throat, my other hand pressed firmly on sherlocks shoulder for support.

He purred and ran his hands up the back of his legs, gripping right under his ass and using the leverage to pull him into his mouth, taking him all the way down and holding him there for a brief moment before releasing him, sliding him all the way out and holding his base as he lavished the tip and underside with long licks and open mouthed kisses.

Christ he was too good he must've done some research of somethong because from what i know im pretty sure he's never even had sexual contance , this man is beyond human, beyond my own comprehension even. i soon find my fingers entangled in his dark chocolate curls bucking my hips forward past his lips ever so often.

One of the times the soldier bucked he took him all the way down yet again, gripping his ass and holding him there so he could swallow around him, squeezing and rubbing him with his throat.

Fuck this i was going to last much longer i shake my head submissively and i can feel a loud moan rising up my throat as my crotch heated up , i managed to grit the moan out through my teeth in defeat as the man swallowed me , no denying this is the best he's ever felt in a long time. "S-Sherlock!" i yell out and quickly stop myself and cover my mouth , thin walls..poor Ms. Hudson.

He purred at the reaction and swallowed around him again, loving the noises that came out. He reached underneath him and cupped his balls, massaging gently before running a mischevious finger between them, knowing it was sensitive there.

"You git..you're doing that on purpose~" i moan out that last word god im close..im close! i buck my hips faster against his lips, probably swollen and hard worked by now, id give him a slow clap at that, he deserved. and the way he purred dear lord sending the vibrations up my cock drove me damn right insane. this is t then..breaking point. I grip and tug at sherlocks curls and toss my head back ,with a contained moan and a tremble at my knees i came in sherlocks mouth.

He created a hot suction with his mouth and pulled off ever so slowly, making sure not to miss a drop. Those big blue green orbs were looking up at him and when he looked down, he caught a glimpse of his load on the detective's tongue before he swallowed it all, licking his lips and flashing that sexy smirk.

I bit my lip and look in the other direction, my face a furious shade of crimson. "Yes yes, your bloody perfect and you know it..now bendover." i say this almost demandingly and i like the way it sounded on my lips , a command not a question. Without thinking I crash my lips against his in a furious blur of tongues and teeth. I grip his jaw in my hand thumb pressed against his check. "Im going to fuck you to ablivion."

The detective flat out melted, his jaw quivering slightly from the heat that surged through him in that promise, secretly loved being talked to like that, his mouth dropped open obediently for him to invade and his body went hot and weak.

Gripping him suggestively from his waist i put a palm on his back trailing it lower as i bend him over the arm of my chair , im going to enjoy sitting there more often. I take a moment to examine the sight before me , sherlocks heavy breathing , his aching erection hungry for attention pressed against his abdomen. it was all breath taking, absolutely delectable, the same thought flooded my mind as i press my now slick cock greetingly against the detectives crack.

He arched his back obediently and raised his hips for him. He gave a soft purr, sweating and ready to be taken. "Ohh, just be mean to me, Captain..." The slender detective calling him by his old military rank was the last straw.

"Oh im going to enjoy this." A slight chuckle escaped my lips as i entered him, the warmth gripping around my cock tightly and fuck i loved it , but i knew it was going hurt him and if i didnt have any sense i wouldve rammed myself inside rendering the detective in terrible pain as i cheered with glee..yes bad idea, id take it slow but as soon as sherlock was adjusted theres no telling what might happen.

He gave a gasp of discomfort, arching his back and stretching his long, lithe body into somewhat of a cat stretch as he was suddenly completely filled with John. Adjusting slowly, ready go after a few minutes. "Johnnn..."

"D-Dont moan my name like that..you're voice is enough to drive me insane." I say this truthfully and within a few minutes i pick up the pace giving a slight moan through my teeth every now and then and the occasional 'fuck' slipped out passed my lips a couple times i do admit, but its not my fault, Sherlocks the one asking for it.

The brunette purred defiantly. "Johnnnn...!" He arched his back with the sound so he would feel it as well as hear it. "Johnnn...fuuuck..." They were so long and sweet and high pitched.

That was it, the point of no return. does he really think he can get away with moaning out my name like that ? mn..he's got another thing coming. I could feel my nails digging into his skin. This felt amazing , no better. I sent myself rampit as i pounded against the other male i could hear the distinct noise of my balls slaping against his body and it felt irrestisably perfect as if i belonged to him and he to me.

He gave a soft mewl, followed by a high pitched chirp as she arched his back to the pounding, the more he was roughhandled the more he moaned and cried out in pleasure and spoke his name in such tones.

"Sherlock..You're amazing.." i huff out the word in a breathless sentance and between our quiet sighs and loud moans i knew that he returned the feelings that burned so brightly in my eyes. It wouldnt take much longer now , im sure of it , i can feel myself on the edge. Soon im rocking my hips in rythnm with my pounding and the sensation was going to be well worth the pain in my back i'd be sure to get in a couple hours, all i could think about now was me shoveling my cock into sherlock holmes.

He was so tight around him, the muscles deep inside beginning to flutter and squeeze and twitch. "J-Johnnn...J-AH-hn!" Each little moan of his name was unique as the lanky brunette was hammered.

Oh yes, i could get used to this, sherlock pinned beneath him , begging for more. "Sherlock..Oh god Sherlock~!" i felt every bit of emotion pouring out from the man beneath me, i could already feel it, everything clentching all the heat heading towards to my crotch, pre-cum already spilling inside of sherlock.  
Sherlock purred, balanced right on the edge of sanity, about to lose it and shoot it everywhere, his body shaking and hot and sweaty, his perfect crystal blue greens were sheened with pleasure.

Everything whirled around me , my mind clouded by utter bliss caused by him and only him, fuck i love him. Harry's going to have a kick over that when she finds out if she ever does..whatever no time focus , focus. My breathing was paced in perfect rythnm with each thrust taken and that was it , once sherlock clentched around me with a sharp moan thats all my body could take. I shuddered once and choked out a loud moan as i released my load inside of him the world fuzzing up around me.

His back arched beautifully, his mouth frozen in a silent wide eyed gasp as he coated the arm of the couch beneath him in white, body quivering and twitching beneath him.

"Fuck , Sherlock..Got the data you needed?" i say this with a light chuckle practically falling ontop of the other male, by far best experiment sherlocks ever done ..if it was even an experiment? you could never be sure with him and i liked it, id never be bored with this one cant even imagine it.  
He was quivering and spent, and had already been awake over three days, it was no surprise that as soon as he landed in a comfortable position on the couch, he was out cold.

"Mnph.." i smile weakly at the sight before me and run fingers through his hair, getting his curls out of the way of his forhead, giving me space me bend down and press my lips to his forhead. "Goodnight , then.." I shake my head and take my own seat on my favorite chair. everything perfect.


End file.
